SEEDs of Geass
by DragonKnightRyu
Summary: The Black Rebellion had a different outcome than planned, Nunally was killed when a knightmare collapsed onto her room devastaing Lelouch who fought only for her, deciding he could no longer live in this world he put himself into statis, and now he wakens
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Gundam SEED, I really wish I did, or I'd god mod through school like Lelouch did through the Britannian Army

**AN: This is a response to EternalKnight219's Challenge posting for a SEED/Code Geass cross over, so please, enjoy.**

"Speaking"

"_Radio_"

'_Thoughts_'

_Flashbacks/Dreams_

Prologue

_Suzaku,_

_You were my oldest friend, yet my greatest enemy, funny how life can work out like that, when we had met that day in the Shinjuku District I had honestly thought you had died and that I wouldn't be far behind, but then something happened, the woman that was in the pod, she had saved me by taking a bullet for me and passing a power onto me. That power was Geass, the power to manipulate the minds and thoughts of others, make them do things they would normally not do, using this power I accelerated my plans against my Homeland of Britannia and became Zero._

_We had clashed many times, neither knowing who the other was, when I had found out, I was shocked, I had wanted you to be the one to protect Nunally so that I could accelerate my plans for changing the world. I resolved myself though to continue on with my plan and ending up doing something I never wanted to do, I used my Geass on Euphimia._

_That day when she had announced the Special Administrative Zone, the day I appeared I initially had the intention of killing her, but she convinced me, she convinced me that the SAZ _was_ the best choice to use for the future. But it was not meant to be unfortunately as my Geass went out of control, it would no longer shut off, it was permanently activated, when I was explaining my powers to Euphy my powers activated as I said the words 'Kill all of the Japanese'._

_I cannot image how much you must hate me for that, but I most likely hate myself even more for I took advantage of that and began the rebellion that day against Britannia. During the Rebellion the one thing I never planned for, never wished for had happened, a stray shot from a Knightmare Frame had destroyed the room Nunally was in, she was killed instantly, reason I became a devil, the reason I became _Zero_ was now dead. After that I was crushed, I had lost my reason to fight, my reason for everything._

_However C.C. the person who gave me the power of Geass, the immortal witch with whom I had a contract with reminded me not all was lost, I could still achieve what Nunally and Euphy wanted, a world of peace and kindness. As you know our battle was a success we managed to capture Cornelia and forced a surrender. Our victory had a larger impact then I had thought, the conquered nations of Britannia had risen up in Rebellion, we the Black Knights had done our best to aid these Nations as they rebelled. I am not proud of some of the choices I made, but In war sometimes those choices _had_ to be made. It was then I found out my father`s true plan... the Ragnarok Connection._

_His plan was to essentially unify everyone's thoughts and will, basically, no one would think differently from the other. It sounds good, but it would be stagnant, there would be no progress, no future, no nothing. It was shocking really, but the biggest shock came when one of his collaborators revealed themselves, my mother Marianne, she had a Geass herself, she was able to imprint her mind into someone else's and live through that, in the end I used my Geass on 'God' the collective unconsciousness of every living being alive to reject the Ragnarok Connection ending it permanently._

_I had originally planned to assume the throne of Britannia and become the focal point of everyone's hatred and blame for all the bad that has happened, and the die. But then something happened. I'm sure you know who Kallen Stadtfeld, or Kallen Kozuki as she prefers to be known as, is by now, she had done something that I never would have expected, even after finding out who I was... she said that she loved me. I'm sure that a part of you is laughing your ass off at that part, don't you dare deny it Suzaku, but it's true, she confessed to me. I was so wrapped up in insuring Nunally's happiness that I forgot she wanted me to be happy as well._

_I however didn't want to live in this world to be honest, everything reminded me of Nunally, so C.C. gave me and Kallen an idea, the pod we found her in was a stasis pod that was used to keep her docile when they weren't experimenting on her, so we got our hands on some, C.C. will be putting me and Kallen in soon, I decided to write to _you_ because above everything you were always my friend Suzaku, so... Thank you and Goodbye._

_Your friend_

_Lelouch Vi Britannia AKA Zero AKA Lelouch Lamperouge_

Suzaku frowned as he set the letter down, anger, sadness, happiness and guilt all running through him as he stared out the window to his apartment in downtown Tokyo settlement as he looked over the city where slowly but surely the Japanese and Britannians where mingling with smiles on their faces, on the one hand he was angry with Lelouch for doing what he did to Euphy, but even he couldn't deny the results as the Black Knights ushered in a new era of peace that everyone loved.

The Chinese Federation, after a short rebellion led by the General Li Xingke and supported by the Black Knights, split up into separate countries that they were before the annexation and joined the new United Nations started by Japan with the Military force of the Black Knights. Britannia after a couple of months of infighting one Cornelia li Britannia assumed the throne and her first declaration was that all the 'numbered' nations were to be freed from Britannian rule shocking many, although this, she _claimed_, was in memory of her late departed sister Euphimia li Britannia.

After retiring from the military after two more years of service Suzaku settled down in Tokyo as a police officer hoping to ensure that it will not become corrupted, surprisingly Cornelia had presented him the Lancelot Albion in recognition of his services to Britannia and her sister to keep as his own Knightmare frame. Of course Lloyd being unable to be separated from his 'precious', Lloyd's own term, followed him to Japan along with Cecile Croomy to ensure nothing bad happened to it.

"Amazing isn't it," Said a green haired golden eyed girl as she stepped up next to him, this, of course, was C.C. the one who delivered the letter to him "I had originally had contracted with him so that I could die... but now I find myself wanting to live."

Suzaku nodded "I guess I understand what he is saying, even if I don't completely forgive him for it," He sighed and turned away from the window "I was about to call for some dinner, you hungry?"

C.C. immediately perked up "Pizza." She stated making Suzaku blink before chuckling and called Pizza Hut.

END PROLOGUE.


	2. Chapter 1: Awakening Devil

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Gundam SEED, I really wish I did, or I'd god mod through school like Lelouch did through the Britannian Army

**AN: This is a response to EternalKnight219's Challenge posting for a SEED/Code Geass cross over, so please, enjoy. Also I doubt I said this in the last chap but his will be mostly based on my Path to Redemption storyline, some different histories will happen so don't hold me hostage about it.**

**Co-Authored by EternalKnight219**

_**Area Change**_

_Point of View Change_

"Speaking"

"_Radio_"

'_Thoughts_'

_Flashbacks/Dreams_

Chapter One: Awakening Devil and Black Queen

_**C.E. 60, Kamine Island**_

"Computer, begin recording," A voice stated as a male looking to be about 34 with black hair and brown eyes entered a small tent that had a desk with a laptop and a bed set up "Log Entry 44: Day 7 of exploration of Kamine Island ruins, we finally made some headway in gaining access to the interior of the ruins, we managed to find remains with the mark of the Black Knights and sent them to Heliopolis for further study along with four very peculiar finds, two early model mobile suits and two, what seem to be, stasis pods."

The man sighed as he fixed himself a pot of coffee and poured himself a cup "The mobile suits we managed to crack into their storage banks and I have a hard time believing this but they are the Shinkirō and the Guren SEITEN Eight Elements, the Knightmare Frames used by Zero and his Lieutenant Kallen Kozuki, hopefully further exploration of the ruins will lead to more information of that time. Computer end recording." The man sighed as he leant back into his chair "Such a shame that we lost all that history during the fourth war," He muttered "So many unanswered questions so little answers."

Unknown to him a green haired golden eyed woman frown in the shadowed corner of the tent before quietly slipping out of the room and making her way to a small white/gold mobile suit with an enlarged cockpit and quickly flew away with pale green wings appearing on the back of the suit '_Dammit, now they're out of my reach,_' she thought '_Going to have to wait, Heliopolis is too secure to just pull them out of there with no one noticing..._'

_**11 Years later, January 25 C.E. 71, Heliopolis Central Park**_

A 16 year old female sat in the middle of the park under one of the covered sitting areas, she was around 5'5" with wavy chocolate brown hair that fell just past her shoulder blades that framed amethyst colored eyes that sparkled with kindness, she had a slender frame with C-cup breasts, and was wearing a sleeveless black dress shirt along with black jeans and running shoes. Her eyes moved back and forth rapidly following the lines of code she was typing with a single hand while the other one held a notepad up for her to read.

Sighing she set the notebook down and rolled her neck stretching the kinks out of her neck, looking up she smiled softly at the site of a green and yellow mechanical bird as it flew around the park flapping its wings as her mind wandered.

_Flashback_

_"Don't worry Kira, the PLANTs and the Earth will see eye to eye," A blue haired green eyed boy said standing in front of a younger looking Kira holding the green and yellow mechanical bird "I positive that there will never be a war."_

_"Still Athrun, I'm worried," Kira replied softly "I don't think they will see eye to eye so easily, you will stay safe right?"_

_"Then why don't you come with me to the PLANTs Kira?" He asked pleadingly "You'll defiantly be safe there."_

_Kira shook her head "No me and my parents are heading to ORB," She explained "We want to stay out of the war if it happens."_

_Athrun nodded reluctantly and passed her the mechanical bird "Here, I made this for you," He said with a blush "A symbol of our friendship."_

_Kira smiled softly at her friend and kissed his cheek making him light up like a Christmas tree "Thank you Athrun, I'll treasure it."_

_End Flashback_

"KIRA!" A voice shouted causing the brunette teen to jolt out of her reverie as she spotted two of her friends approaching her.

The first one, the one that called her name, was Tolle Koenig, a 5'4" tall male with brown hair and green eyes and an average build, beside him was a 5'3" tall girl with brown hair, blue eyes and a slender frame, her name was Miriallia Howe and was currently dating Tolle.

Kira opened her mouth to respond but was cut off when she noticed the news cast that was playing in the back ground on her laptop and brought it to the forefront "The fighting has increased in Kaohsiung," She murmured apprehensively as she looked at the images the newscast was showing as Mir and Tolle looked over her shoulder.

"Kaohsiung, that's not far from the homeland, will ORB be alright?" Mir asked nervously.

"It'll be fine Mir," Tolle soothed "See there, Terminal's was hired by ORB to make sure the fighting doesn't spread to any of ORB's member nations." Sure enough the screen showed a line of TMSF-081 Patriots, the main mobile suit of the Mercenary Force Terminal as they guarded a group of fleeing civilians each equipped with different assortment of equipment and weapons.

"The Patriot Series sure is something huh?" A new voice asked, leaping out of their skins the group turned to see a 6'1" brunette with brown hair and green eyes wearing a pair of blue jeans with a white t-shirt under a open jean jacket "Ah sorry didn't mean to startle you like that, just heard the news and wanted to see what was happening," The stranger explained apologetically with a small smile before looking at his watch "AH CRAP I'M LATE FOR MY MEETING!"

The trio watched with a sweatdrop as the man took off into a full sprint "That was random." Kira deadpanned "Anyways, what did you guys need?"

"Oh right, Professor Kato asked us to go get you, said he had more stuff for you to do." Mir explained much to Kira's dismay.

"Are you kidding me?" Kira asked plaintively "I'm not even finished with the stuff he dumped on me last _week_!"

Tolle laughed "Well that's your own fault for being so good with computers!" He teased earning a glare.

"Shut up Tolle." Kira grumbled as she packed her stuff up into a book bag "C'mon the sooner I get the stuff the sooner I'm finished."

_**Heliopolis Vents**_

"All charges set Athrun." A green haired, brown eyed teen around fifteen standing at 5'5" wearing a red ZAFT pilot uniform reported to another teen wearing the same uniform with blue hair, green eyes and standing around 5'7".

"Right, thanks Nicol," Athrun said before turning to the rest of the pilots, 8 were wearing red pilot suits, while another dozen wore green pilot suits "you all know the plan Yzack," pointing to a silver headed, blue eyed, 5'5" tall teen "you get the 'Duel', Dearka," A 5'9" tall blonde haired black eyed teen with heavily tanned skin "you get the 'Buster', Nicol you get the 'Blitz', Lev," a 6' tall giant teen with a thick body, coarse dark brown hair, and light brown eyes "you grab the 'Grizzly', Yuuka," a slender teen girl with an attractive figure, long red hair and sky blue eyes and lightly tanned skin "you're to grab the 'Lightning', Rusty" A 5'6" tall teen with brown hair and eye's "you grab the 'Strike' while I grab the 'Aegis'."

With a quick round of "Yes sir" the pilots quickly made their way through the air ducts heading to their objectives.

_**Vehicle Terminal**_

"I told you guys it's not like that!" a red haired gray eyed girl wearing a pink dress shouted desperately to her two friends as Kira and her friends approached.

One of the girls rolled her eyes before spotting the approaching group "Hey Mir have you heard the news!" She asked grinning "Flay got a _love letter_ from Sai!"

Kira sighed irritably as the other girls descended into giggles and gossip, while normally she didn't mind and sometimes joined in something had her on edge today, she could feel something was going to be happening, something that would change everything.

A cough broke her out of her thoughts as she turned to see a stern looking black haired woman with two men flanking her "Do you mind?" The woman asked sounding impatient.

Kira shook her head "No go ahead, we need to wait for our friend." She said stepping aside to pass.

"Thank you." The woman said as she moved forward to one of the transport cars with one of the two flanking men winked at her earning an eye roll.

"Hey Kira, Tolle!" A voice shouted catching the pair's attention as they turned from the gossip to see a pair approaching them, Chris and Liz Dante, good friends to Kira and fellow Coordinators.

The sibling Dante's were already heading towards them and waved in acknowledgement "Hey Kira, Tolle." Liz greeted happily, she was a 15 year old coordinator that was inch shorter the Mir and had green eyes and light brown, almost dirty blond colored, shoulder length hair. She was wearing faded blue jeans with a rip in the left knee, and a bizarre purple and black stripped hoodie. Chris meanwhile was a year older than his sister and a couple of inches taller than Kira. He had grayish-green eyes and dark brown hair that was styled into short, slicked back spikes. He was wearing blue jeans with a simple leather belt, a black t-shirt, and a gray unzipped hoodie. A pair of dog tags hung around his neck.

"How's it goin'? Professor Kato calling you guys back as well?" Chris asked pleasantly.

"Yeah, apparently he has _more_ work for me." Kira groaned rolling her eyes at the amount of work that the professor was putting onto her, while she enjoyed working on Operating System codes, a challenging job even with her 'God Modded Computer Skills' as Chris called her abilities, even she needed breaks.

The siblings chuckled good naturedly as Liz patted Kira's back "No worries," Liz said confidently "You could always blackmail Chris into helping you."

Kira grinned evilly as Chris slowly backed away eyes widening in fear "I thought you said you would use _that_." He whimpered in fear at the evil glint in Kira's eyes. Let's be honest here, you would be piss ass scared too if you saw _that_ look in a normally kind persons eye too, imagine if it was Gandhi, _that's_ how scary it is.

"Only if you help me." Kira said in a way to innocent tone as Tolle and Liz laughed at the interaction between the two.

Finally the gossip between Flay, Mir and their friends ended as Flay and the two other girls hopped in a transport and headed off to the shopping center while Kira and her friends got in another heading to the Morgenroete Facilities.

_**Heliopolis Business District, Cat's Eye Cafe**_

A green haired golden eyed woman wearing simple black clothing sat at an outdoor table at the cafe sipping on a cup of coffee as she waited for her contact to arrive.

"You know, this setting is used so many times in movies it's almost pathetic that people get away with it in real life." The brown haired man that ran into Kira and her friends earlier stated as he sat down across from the immortal witch and placed a flash drive down in front of her "Be glad that you have friends in high places, that info would normally cost you a pretty penny."

C.C. smirked at the man across from her that reminded her so much of a lover long dead, physically at least anyways. "You know that I can't reveal who the Higher ups are to you Ryu." She taunted to the other man who twitched slightly "Thank you for getting this to me, I'm certain that those fools messed around with the Operating System for the two Frames as well as added new weaponry."

"Just be careful, ZAFT's attack will begin in," Ryu looked at his watch "Twenty minutes, now if you'll excuse me, I have _another_ mission to complete."

"Stay safe Ryu." C.C. called out earning a wave from his as he walked away without looking back. '_Now, best get into position before the attack._'

_**Heliopolis Overlook**_

The group of ZAFT soldiers and pilots looked out over the peace of Heliopolis as they waited for the signal to move on the mobile suits, some looked eager, others regretful and some didn`t even seem to care.

_**ZAFT Frigate, **_**Gamow**

Rau Le Crueset, a blond haired white coated command wearing a white/silver frowned as he checked his watch to see how many minutes left until the attack began, behind his mask blue eyes narrowed '_You are here aren't you,_' He asked mentally '_Hawk of Endymion Mu la Flaga._'

_**City Streets**_

Ryu ducked into an alleyway unseen and quickly disappeared into the shadows moving to his target determinedly _'Shit is about to go down... _hard._' _He predicted as he approached a shipping crate hidden in the sewers near an air lock where waste is dumped and opened it to reveal a black mobile suit with an angry red X splashed across the front '_But should I stay?_'

_**Morgenroete University Classroom**_

Kira sighed in exasperation as she lightly shook her head a grin forming on her face as Tolle lost control of the support suit he was test piloting for them testing the new OS they had worked on, 'they' meaning Kira and Sai, a blond haired blue eyed Natural with an affinity to Computers that rivals Kira's, sparking a good natured rivalry between the two.

"Another mess we have to clean up." She groused earning a chuckled from Mir and Kuzzey, a black haired boy with small brown eyes.

_**ZAFT Frigate **_**Gamow**

"Begin." Rau commanded to the ship's captain who nodded and ordered the mobile suit teams to launch.

_**Heliopolis Overlook**_

"It's time." Athrun said as he held up a detonator.

_**Sewers**_

Ryu sighed as he sat in cockpit of his Mobile Suit, the X-Ignited his fingers drumming across the control stick "Goddamn my conscience." He growled before quietly slipping the suit out of the airlock and into space.

_**Hidden Morgenroete Research Facility**_

C.C. smirked as she strode down the hallway heading to her objective only to freeze as a sudden tremor shook the building "Looks like Ryu was right." She growled and took off into a dead sprint.

Entering a room she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the two Stasis Pods unharmed and unopened and moved over to them and pressed a series of keys before having her hand and eye scanned opening the two pods.

Lelouch and Kallen groaned as they slowly woke up "C.C?" Lelouch asked seeing the green haired immortal "How long?"

C.C. smirked slightly "Well over a millennium (1000 years) that's for certain," She said surprising the pair "A lot has happened, and unfortunately I can only give you the abridged version right now."

_**University**_

Kira panted as she, Chris, Liz and the guest of the professor sprinted through the hallways heading to the closest evacuation shelter that was on the other side of the production facility, seeing a light ahead they paused as they saw the Factory was a warzone with several grey colored mobile suits stored there.

_**E.A. Convoy**_

Yuuka smirked as she sprinted up on a surprised Natural Guard and punched him in the solar plexus before turning and firing a short burst from her submachine gun into the torso of another soldier who collapsed in pain. Going up to the trailer that held her objective she grabbed a grenade and pulled the pin and tossed it into the trailer killing the pair of soldiers hiding within before climbing into the GAT-X220 Lighting and started working away at the Operating System while a pair of GINNs from the Gamow landed and gave them some color.

_**Outside of Heliopolis**_

"I can't believe this _BULLSHIT_ is happening!" Mu la Flaga, a blond haired blue eyed man in his mid-to-late Twenties, cursed flying his Moebius Zero through the scrap yard of Heliopolis dodging potshots from his 'nemesis' Rau le Crueset.

"_You always seem to get in the way of my plans Mu la Flaga!_" Crueset announced over the radio before chuckling "_But I suppose you can say the same thing towards me!_"

"Got that right you psycho!" Mu shouted back firing his linear gun at Rau's Custom Cgue only for it to dodge and dart under cover.

_**Heliopolis Factory**_

Kira Cursed as she dragged the unknown girl along after a shot from the battle going on underneath them nearly hit Liz, looking down she gulped slightly at the mobile suits below them and couldn't help but remember the girl's anguished shout.

_Flashback_

_"Father I knew it!" The girls cried out as she collapsed to her knees "You betrayed us all!"_

_End Flashback_

"Fucking hell I knew today was going to be a bad day!" Kira growled as she slowed down at the elevators to the shelter and palmed the intercom "Please open up me and my friends need to get in!"

"_We can't there is no more room!_" The man on the other side shouted back desperation clear in his tone.

Kira growled again "Listen you miserable scumbag me and my friends at least can get to the other side of the factory so take the last person in the group at the very least!" She shouted in anger "Do you want _that_ on your conscience? The death of a person who doesn't even live here!"

Silence was heard for a second before the elevator opened "_We can take one more._" The man said subdued.

"There that wasn't so hard now was it?" Kira said in a calmer tone before glaring at the girl who looked like she was going to protest "In. Now."

The girl gulped and jumped into the elevator not wanting to piss off the brunette further.

"In a bad mood today Kira?" Liz asked teasingly trying to lighten the mood as they ran back to the factory "Last time I saw you like this was when we blew up half the garage building that one support frame."

Kira rolled her eyes "Whatever gave you the impression that I was in a bad mood?" She asked sarcastically smiling to take the bit out of her words.

_**Hidden Room**_

Lelouch sighed as he rubbed his temples taking in the information that C.C. provided him and Kallen "So Naturals and Coordinators are at war right now and this place is a battlefield?" He asked in confirmation getting a nod in return "Great and we don't have out Knightmare Frames."

C.C. smirked "Follow me," She said "Turns out that the people who had the stasis pods all this time also took the trouble of upgrading your suits, sorry Knightmare Frames." She explained "Although they now call them mobile suits. The reason for for ZAFTs attack on this colony is the fact that Morgenroete, an independent production company for ORB, accepted a contract to build experimental Mobile Suits for the EA."

Kallen frowned "And ZAFT is will to attack a Neutral Nation for these Mobile Suits?" She asked.

C.C. nodded "Not all of ZAFT would be behind this if they knew," She assured "The commander of this Operation is attacking without permission from the Defense Council, although the minister of Defense Patrick Zala would probably do so anyways."

Lelouch sighed "Goddamn it all to hell," He growled "Out of the frying pan."

"And into the fire." Kallen finished smirking at her boyfriend as they entered the room where their Knightmare Frames were stored and froze.

_**Heliopolis Factory**_

Athrun growled in frustration as he fired a burst from his assault rifle towards the defenders before ducking behind a pile of crates "Dammit our info is off there are more mobile suits!" His partner Rusty shouted towards him "What do we do!"

"Grab your suit and destroy the others!" Athrun order as the ZAFT green that was above fell to the ground, firing his gun at an armed mechanic he groaned at the sound of his gun clicking with the sound of his empty clip before grapping his knife and dashing forward.

_Liz_

Liz panted as she ran towards her uncle who was firing at the squad of ZAFT's soldiers only for him to fall as soon as she reached him "UNCLE NICK!" She screamed in fear rushing to his side.

"Liz, it's too late for me," Nick groaned clutching his chest where the bullet hit his lung "Get into the Zephyr, please protect it and your aunt, and remember I am proud of you both, NOW GO!"

Liz sobbed as she climbed into the mobile suit and looked desperately for the activation key, hitting it she watched numbly as it activated.

_**G**__eneral_

_**U**__nilateral_

_**N**__eural-link_

_**D**__ispersive_

_**A**__utonomic_

_**M**__aneuver Synthesis System _

_'GUNDAM?'_ She thought in confusion.

_Kira_

Kira froze as she watched a red suited ZAFT soldier run towards her and the Mechanic she warned saving her. She could feel her blood run cold as she saw a familiar face behind the helmet "Athrun?" She whispered in shock loud enough to be heard by the blue haired teen that froze.

"Kira?" Athrun asked in shock seeing his old friend staring at him in shock, a sudden shot from the Mechanic forced him away from Kira as the mechanic tackled the two of them into the Cockpit "It couldn't be." Gritting his teeth he sprinted to the Aegis sending a final farewell to his partner Rusty who fell from a bullet and jumped into the cockpit and activated the G-weapon.

_**Hidden Hanger**_

"Shinkirō, the Guren." Kallen said in shock "They're still around."

"Indeed they are," C.C. said in agreement "C'mon get them going, I'll ride with you for now Lelouch, chances are there will be combat and I don't want to slow down our best fighter now do I Kallen?"

The red head smirked at C.C. "Just keep your hands off Lelouch alright witch?" She teased heading for the Guren and got it started "New weapon?" She murmured "Guess it's necessary with the N-Jammers screwing with the Radiation Wave Surger. Lelouch, you ready?"

"Yeah I am," He confirmed "Let's go!"

END CHAPTER

OoOoOoO

Mobile Suit Specs

_"The Patriot series sure is something huh?"-Unknown Man_

TMSF-081 Patriot(Owned by Patriot-112)  
**Unit type:** Mass-production general purpose mobile suit  
**Powerplant**_**: **_Ultracompact energy battery, power output rating unknown  
**Fixed Armaments**: 2 x 65mm multi barrel CIWS mounted in head  
1 x Type 3 Mushashi anti-armor sword, mounted on left hip, hand carried in use  
**Optional fixed Armaments:** Shield mounted on left forearm  
**Optional Armaments:** 1 x 80mm M10 "Baracuda" rifle, clip fed, 20 rounds in clip, 2 extra clips stored in shield  
1 x 360mm Neo Javelin Rocket launcher, clip fed, 7 rounds in clip, plus one round in chamber.  
**Appearance: **Similar to the original GM series 

**Variants:** **Mach Patriot** - High Mobility/Speed Variant  
**Equipment/Design Features: **Added 

**Patriot Grenadier** - Ground Use Variant  
**Optional Armaments**: 1 x 85mm machine gun, clip fed, 2 spare clips stored on hip armor, 1 x RLC-2 Neo Bazooka, clip fed, 7 rounds per clip, 1 x six-tube missile launcher; 1 x 180mm "Beast" rifle cannon.

**Patriot Marine** - Underwater Variant  
**Equipment/Design Features:** active/passive sonar system, electric field sensors, range unknown; towed sonar-array canister and ultra long-wave data communication system.  
**Armaments**_**: **_2 x 4-tube missile launcher; 2 x hand anchor; 1 x Harpoon Gun; 2 x 10 tube missile launcher (also mounts Mk. XV Torpedo); 1 x Type 1A Anti-armor Ninjato; 1 x Trident

**Shadow Patriot** - Long Range Reconnaissance Variant  
**Accommodation: **Pilot & Co-Pilot, in two seat cockpit in torso  
**Optional Armaments: **Sniper rifle; 1 x Type 1B Ninjato anti-armor sword, mounted behind left shoulder, hand-carried in use

_"The only ones who should kill, are those who are prepared to be killed."-Lelouch Lamperouge_

Type-0/0A Shinkirō  
**Unit Type**: Prototype Transformable Eighth Generation Knightmare Frame  
**Manufacturer**: Militarized Zone of India/Kyoto House, Morgenroete Inc.  
**Powerplant**: energy filler, replaceable electrical cartridge, uses Yggdrasil drive superconductor transfer system, power output rating unknown; secondary Ultracompact energy battery  
**Armor**: Laminated Armor  
**Equipment and design features**: Landspinner high-mobility propulsion system, mounted in legs; air glide wing system backpack, allows atmospheric flight; Druid system analysis complex; Absolute Protection Territory energy shield system; cockpit ejection system; 10x harken booster (on each finger)  
**Fixed armaments**: 1x structural phase transition cannon (aka "Zero Beam"), mounted in chest, can be used in conjunction with liquid metal prism; 2 x hadron gun, retractable, mounted in forearms; 10x Finger Mounted Slash Harkens  
Optional Armaments: 1x High energy beam rifle (can be used in Fortress Mode); 1x Heat Shotel Knife  
Pilot: Lelouch Lamperouge (Lelouch vi Britannia) a.k.a. Zero

_"You fellas know full well what this badass mother can do!"-Kallen Kozuki_

Type-02/F1Z Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. Eight Elements  
**Unit Type**: Modified Ninth Generation Knightmare Frame  
**Manufacturer**: Kyoto House, "Camelot" Engineering Corps (Holy Britannian Empire), Morgenroete Inc.  
**Powerplant**: energy filler, replaceable electrical cartridge, uses Yggdrasil drive superconductor transfer system, power output rating unknown; secondary Ultracompact energy battery  
**Armor:** Laminated Armor  
**Equipment and design features**: Landspinner high-mobility propulsion system, mounted in legs; energy wing defense/propulsion system, enables atmospheric flight cockpit ejection system; 3x harken booster (2 on shoulders and 1 in arm)  
**Fixed armaments**: 2x Shoulder mounted Hien Souga-type Slash Harkens; 1x Right arm-inbuilt Armor-piercing Bombardment-type Radiation Wave Surger; 1x MVS (maser vibration sword) fork knife, hand-carried in use, stored on back; 1x Back-mounted 12-tube Missile Launchers (alternatively loaded with Gefjun Net Unit × 12 or chaff smoke bombs)  
**Optional Armaments**: 1x High energy beam rifle; 1x "Katen Yaibatou" revolving blade sword  
Pilot: Kallen Kozuki a.k.a. Kallen Stadtfeld

_"Damned Rookies! Don't underestimate those of the Round Table!"-Ryu Hisanaga_

TCMS-099 X-Ignited  
**Unit type:** Custom High Mobility Attack-use Mobile Suit  
**Powerplant**_**: **_Ultracompact energy battery, power output rating unknown  
**Equipment and design features: **Sensors, Range Unknown; DRAGOON System; 360 Degree Pananormic Cockpit; Holographic Sniper Camera  
**Fixed Armaments**: 2 x 65mm multi barrel CIWS mounted in head  
1 x Type 3 Mushashi anti-armor sword, mounted on left hip, hand carried in use  
1 x MA-3A Beam rifle with Beam Bayonet, mounted on lower back, hand carried in use  
1 x Shield, mounted on left arm, two beam sabers attached to the underside  
8 x DRAGOON Heat Fang units, mounted on upper back in each Vernier, 4 x each per Vernier  
**Optional Armaments:** Beam Sniper Rifle  
**Appearance:** Similar to the Gundam Full Vernian "Zephyranthes"

"_Raven huh. Well, let's see what this thing can do." _Chris Dante

**Mobile Suit Serial Number**: GAT-X305 'Raven'  
**Unit Type**: Prototype attack use transformable mobile suit  
**Powerplant**: Ultracompact energy battery  
**Special Equipment:** Phase Shift Armor  
**Armament:** 2x "Igelstellung" 75mm anti-air vulcan gun, 2x beam saber (mounted on the hips), 1x dual 52mm hyper velocity shield cannon (usable in both modes)  
**Mobile Armor Mode Armament:** 2x "Ahura Mazda" short-range energy cannon, 2x M2M3 76mm machinegun  
**Pilot:** Christopher Dante  
**Appearance:** Appearance wise, it resembles the Raider Full Spec, save it possess the Raider's dual shield cannon and the additional thrusters on the back of the legs.  
**Colors:** Primary midnight blue with red trim. White thighs, biceps, and face.  
**Info:** The Raven is the predecessor to the GAT-333 Raider Full Spec and the technologically superior GAT-X370 'Raider'. Originally, it was suppose to the second last G-Weapon to be completed in Heliopolis. But due to an accident early in its construction, it was almost scrapped altogether, but ultimately it was completed the day before the attack on Heliopolis. As a result of this, Rau Le Creuset and the team he sent to Heliopolis were completely unaware of its construction and completion. Like the Raider and the Raider Full Spec, the Raven can transform into a bird-like Mobile Armor and can double as an atmospheric flight platform for other Mobile Suits.  
Author's Notes: This is Akatsukileader13's Raven Gundam.

"_As a soldier I can't help but be impressed, as a human I can't help but be afraid._" Lev Mikhail

**Mobile Unit Serial Number:** GAT-X130 'Grizzly'

**Unit Type:** Prototype Heavy Assault Transformable Mobile Suit

**Powerplant:** Ultracompact energy Battery, power output rating unknown

**Equipment and design features:** sensors, range unknown; Phase Shift (PS) armor, reinforced Titanium steel plating

**Fixed armaments:** 2 x "Igelstellung'"75mm multi-barrel CIWS, fire-linked, mounted on head; 2 x "Schlag" 125mm high-energy long-range beam cannon, mounted on backpack over shoulders; "Kaefer Zwei" 115mm dual ram cannon, mounted on shield connected to left arm; 2x beam claws, hidden on wrist.

**Optional armaments:** Type 71-beam rifle, stored on hip, hand carried in use; hyper bazooka

**Pilot(s):** Lev Mikhail

**Appearance:** Looks like the Full Armor Zeta Gundam with the Calamity's shield and backpack.

**Colors:** Primary dark brown with black trim and light brown joints and face

**Info:** Simply put, meant for storming through bases and coming out and coming out the other side unharmed. Heavily armored it is slow and cumbersome on the ground, has extra boosters for space maneuverability and can transform into a bear-shaped mobile armor with its Schlag cannons on its back and the beam claws usable on the front 'feet'.

"_Just how bloody fast is this thing?_" Yuuka Mizuki

**Mobile Unit Serial Number:** GAT-X220 'Lighting'  
**Unit Type:** Prototype High Speed Attack Mobile Suit  
**Powerplant:** Ultracompact energy battery, power output rating unknown  
**Equipment and design features:** sensors, range unknown; Phase Shift (PS) armor, light wave pulse flight pack  
**Fixed armaments:** 2 x "Igelstellung'"75mm multi-barrel CIWS, fire-linked, mounted on head; 2 x beam saber, stored on hips, hand-carried in use; shield, mounted on left arm  
**Optional armaments:** Type 71-beam rifle, stored on hip, hand carried in use; Bazooka  
**Pilot(s):** Yuuka Mizuki  
**Appearance:** Looks like the F91 Gundam but has the Aile Strike's flight pack instead of the twin boosters and the shoulder 'fins' are removed  
**Colors:** White with red trim and red chest  
**Info:** The smallest yet fastest of the G-weapons, using experimental Light wave pulse technology and integrating it into a flight back it allows the Lightning to move faster than any other mobile unit on the field, however due to power cost the weapon systems have been limited to the CIWS, beam sabers, and beam rifles.

"_To protect them I _will_ fight with __Zephyr_" Elizabeth 'Liz' Dante

**Mobile Unit Serial Number**: GAT-X310 'Zephyr'  
**Unit Type**: Prototype Transformable attack Mobile Suit  
**Powerplant**: Ultracompact energy battery, power output rating unknown  
**Equipment and design features**: sensors, range unknown; Phase Shift (PS) armor  
**Fixed armaments**: 2 x "Igelstellung'"75mm multi-barrel CIWS, fire-linked, mounted on head; 2 x beam saber, stored on hips, hand-carried in use; shield, mounted on left arm, 2x rail gun, mounts on shoulder; 4x missile pods with 10x Hydra missile's per pod, stored in shield, usable only in jet form  
**Optional armaments**: Type 71-beam rifle, stored on hip, hand carried in use, mounts on main body in jet form  
**Pilot(s):** Liz Dante  
**Appearance:** Wing Gundam without the extended shoulders or armor skirts at the waist and has the Strike's chest, transformed mode looks like a fighter jet  
**Colors:** Light blue primary with red trim and bronze joints.  
**Info:** Third transformable mobile suit created at Heliopolis, designed for atmospheric flight and combat it was the final machine created at Heliopolis.


End file.
